


The dying detective

by Cibbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Justice, Love, Sickness, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Sherlock is dying. Or perhaps not?





	The dying detective

Dramatis personae  
John Watson= Martin Freeman  
Sherlock Holmes= Benedict Cumberbatch  
Molly Hooper= Louise Brealey  
Mrs. Hudson= Úna Stubbs  
Carter Smith= Robert Sean Leonard  
Greg Lestrade=Rupert Graves

ACT 1  
(John and Mrs. Hudson are sitting each in one chair at the living room in 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson has a handkerchief that moves nervously in her hands and wipes her tears. JOHN looks at her, anguished.)  
MRS. HUDSON. - He's dying, John. He has been drowning for three days and I doubt that he’ll live today. He doesn't want me to call a doctor. This morning, when I saw his face bones and him looking at me with those big bright eyes, I told him:"Look, whatever you want it or not, you have to see a doctor". "Well, in that case, tell John to come." You should go or, perhaps, we don't see him alive.  
JOHN WATSON. - Keep calm, Mrs. Hudson. Tell me everything.  
MRS. HUDSON. - He has been at a passage by the river, investigating, and when he came he was in an awful condition. She went to bed on Wednesday in the afternoon and he didn't leave his room. He hasn't eaten neither drunk since.  
(They both come in to Sherlock's room, where he is in his pyjamas, pale and trembling)  
SHERLOCK.- (In soft voice) Hello, John. A bad day.  
JOHN.- (Tries getting near to the bed) Sherlock!  
SHERLOCK.- (Starts moving his hands) Stop there! If you get near, I will tell you to get out!  
JOHN.- Why?  
SHERLOCK.- Because I say so. Isn't that enough? (His voice gets softer) Sorry, I didn't want to sound so hard.  
(JOHN moves his head and sits on the armchair. An absolute silence kings in the room for some minutes. Some time past, someone knocks on the door.)  
SHERLOCK.- Go and see who is it, John.  
(JOHN obeys. Stands up and opens the door. It's Molly, dressed with jeans and a red jumper. His hair is tied up in two braids hold in the front of her head with bobby pins. Gets into Sherlock's bedroom. She is not capable of saying anything, but stammer.)  
SHERLOCK.- (Smiling) Don't worry, Molly. I'll be okay. (Molly tries getting near to the bed) No, no! Stay where you were!  
MOLLY.- Sherlock, you need a doctor. And that's why John came. Let him examine you.  
SHERLOCK.- Oh, no! John is a good friend, but as a doctor leaves a lot to be desired. (John looks at him angrily) Let's be sincere. You have limited knowledge and quite a mediocre academic record. I know what I have and it doesn't have a remedy. (Cries with pain and put his hand on his chest. Starts gasping.) It's called Tapanuli fever. Does it ring a bell to you?  
JOHN.- No, but I can't see you like this. (Takes the stethoscope from his doctor's bag) I have to help you.  
SHERLOCK.- Sit there! (Gasping) Oysters...  
MOLLY.- Sorry?  
SHERLOCK.- I wonder why the middle of the sea is not a solid mass of oysters. They're so prolific and neither they have natural enemies. The propagation of those creatures is incredible. The bottom of the sea must be dreadful!  
(John whispers Molly in the ear. When she hears it, gets near to the bedroom's door and turns the handle. Sherlock jumps from the bed and locks the door with a key that he keeps in the pocket of his pyjamas.)  
SHERLOCK.- Not yet. It's four, you'll leave at six.  
MOLLY.- Why?  
SHERLOCK.- Because I said so.  
(Since this moment, silence reins in the scenery. Mollyreads calmly a book sitting in her chair. John stands up and starts walking through the room. In a table he finds a coloured marquetry little box, that takes in order to see it better. The moment he does, Sherlock jumps quickly form his bed and takes the box from his hands.)  
SHERLOCK.- Could it be possible!? I told you a thousand times I don't like anyone touching my things!  
JOHN.- I'm sorry, Sherlock.  
(SHERLOCK lies down again in the bed, exhausted and sweating. Puts his hand on his temples and closes his eyes strongly. He is in an awful pain.)  
SHERLOCK.- John, it's six o'clock. (Coughs and gives him a small piece of paper) Go to this address.  
JOHN.- (Reading) "Carter Smith."  
MOLLY.- It doesn't seem familiar.  
SHERLOCK.- Because he's not a doctor. The authority in this illness is, curiously, a planter. (Nods) Only him can save me.  
(John leaves. Sherlock tries to take Molly's hand, but she, obedient, moves away. Sherlock starts signing in a low voice.)  
SHERLOCK.- Ah, leave me not to pine, alone and desolate  
No fate seemed fair as mine  
No happiness so great  
And Nature, day by day  
Has sung in accent's clear  
This joyous roundelay  
She loves me, she is here  
Fal la la la fal la la la  
She loves me, she is here  
Fal la la la fal la.  
(Molly starts crying. Sherlock wants to console her, but he can't. At this moment, John arrives.)  
SHERLOCK.- You're incredible. Finished?  
JOHN.- Yeah. He's coming.  
SHERLOCK.- Thank you. Now, I want you both to disappear.  
MOLLY.- (Surprised) Me too?  
SHERLOCK.- Yes. (Steps are heard) Hide. There is space behind the window's curtain.  
JOHN.- Have you gone mad?  
SHERLOCK.- Quickly, if you love me!  
(John and Molly hide beneath the curtains. In the right appears Carter Smith, a gentleman in a suit.)  
CARTER.- Mr. Holmes? (Sherlock starts coughing) Mr. Holmes?  
SERLOCK.- He… he… hello.  
CARTER.- Here I am. Despite everything you said about me.  
SHERLOCK. – It's noble. And I'm really sorry.  
CARTER.- There is no remedy. Nobody will ever trust in me.  
SHERLOCK.- (Coughing) Yes, if I tell it wasn't you. I'm not sure who killed your nephew.  
CARTER.- The great detective wasn't sure. (Contracts his shoulders) I don't care. I don't see you in the witnesses' box, but at the morgue… But, well, now that you'll get the secret to you tomb… (Sherlock coughs again)  
SHERLOCK.- Give me some water, please.  
(Carter takes a glass and fills it with water from the jug that is in the bedside table.)  
CARTER.- (Resting the glass on Sherlock's lips) The final thirst. (Sherlock starts screaming in pain and drops the glass to the floor, where it breaks.) You are in pain, eh? It hurts? They say is like a spasm. (Sherlock nods) I'm going to leave you die, but not before telling you how you could contract this. Don't you remember anything weird in your mail (Sherlock shakes his head) Yes, man.  
SHERLOCK.- (Puts his hand on his temples) I can't think. Help me!  
CARTER.- A marquetry box? (Sherlock shakes his head again) Are you sure?  
SHERLOCK.- Oh, yes! The one that is on the desk.  
CARTER.- Precisely. But well. Now that you're going to die, I'm going to make you a confession: You make me sick. Always getting your nose in something that you shouldn't matter.  
SHERLOCK.- (Coughing) Are you telling me about your nephew? I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said it was you.  
CARTER.- I don't want your apologies. Now you can take you secret to the grave. I have killed you, same as I killed my nephew. (Sherlock starts whispering) Lift up the shutters? As you wish. (Obeys and the light invades the room) Anything else, my friend?  
SERLOCK.- My laptop. (Carter puts it on the bed) Three days without food nor water, okay. But not being able to post has been very uncomfortable. Come in, Lestrade! (Lestrade, Molly and John place themselves at one side of the bed.) Here is your man! By lifting up the shutters, Carter gave the signal! He killed Victor South! Lestrade, take that marquetry box and, for God, don't open it. Inside there is an envelope that I bet has spores inside. Take it to Bart's.  
(Lestrade handcuffs Carter. Both leave. Sherlock gets up from the bed, kisses Molly and hugs John. Mrs. Hudson comes in.)  
SHERLOCK.- I'm sorry about this. Really sorry.  
JOHN.- And how…?  
SHERLOCK.- (Laughing) It's a role like any. Wax crusts on the lips, Vaseline on the forehead, blusher on the cheeks and a medicine to make my pupils look dilated. You should have looked at your face, John.  
JOHN.- Very funny. By the way, you owe me an apology.  
SHERLOCK.- Yes, you're right. Sorry, John. I didn't let you get near because, even if there was no infection, I'm sure you could discover the trick on the first try.  
JOHN.- So, you don't think I'm a bad doctor.  
SHERLOCK.- On the contrary.  
MRS. HUDSON- And all this, why?  
SHERLOCK.- To catch a killer. (John takes Sherlock's trousers and shirt from the closet and puts them on the bed) Thank you, John. After the visit to Scotland Yard, I will invite every one of you at Angelo's restaurant in compensation for the trouble.  
COURTAIN


End file.
